


Hiddlesworth: Strip Club

by dustyhemsworth



Category: Thor (Movies), hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's friends drag him to a strip club but he is less than impressed when learning that it is in fact a gay strip club. His opinion of the place soon changes when he meets stripper, Chris. He gets an offer he cannot refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Oh come on,’ said Sebastian. ‘It’ll be so fun.’  
Tom wasn’t so sure. Spending a night in a strip club didn’t seem like a very fun activity to do. Work and scripts had meant that he had sadly lost interest in people and his own sexual appetite and therefore, his friend telling him to go to one was absurd. They were standing outside the club and staring up at it. With them was their friend Chris Evans who was openly bisexual.  
‘I’m just not so sure,’ Tom protested. He tugged at his black overcoat and shivered in the cold. ‘A strip club doesn’t sound so fun.’  
‘Well it’s warmer than out here,’ Evans chipped in.  
It was true. Seeing some clunge might be a bit ‘in your face’ but at least it would be a warm experience. Reluctantly, after glaring up at the moon and its watching eye, he decided that it was going to be more beneficial to go inside.  
Sebastian was far from hesitant at going inside. He couldn’t wait to open the door and discover what was awaiting within and it was the same situation with Evans. But Tom was hesitant. He had mountains and mountains of work and scripts to plough through but maybe this would be good for him. He needed a break. However, he assumed that when he did get a break, it would involve reading or watching television; not watching a beautiful erotic stranger thrust their genitalia in your face.  
The first thing that hit the three males was the smell of strong spirits and the surprisingly sweet stench of cigarette smoke. The music was edgy and electric with a slight tang of early 80s music to it. Bright blue and purple neon lights had been attached to the beige wooden walls. The bar was burgundy with cocktail shakers scattered around on the surface of the serving space. A red neon light read ‘you got to shake it to make it.’  
They all sat down a small circular table, already embellished with sugar wrappers and ashtrays. At first Tom coughed at the stench of the smoke but his nose soon grew accustomed to the fumes. As Sebastian got his expensive phone out of his trouser pockets, he began browsing through Instagram. Evans whistled a handsome man over to the table who was dressed in nothing but a black apron and white sailor hat. Tom was taken aback by the indiscreet nudity his eyes had been introduced to.  
‘Can I have a cola?’ Evans asked smiling, delighted by the stranger’s presence.  
‘Why yes,’ the man smiled, eyeing up Tom.  
He walked off and that was when Evans winked at Tom and he looked around. Why were there no women? All he saw was men dressed in leather and latex, grinding on other men who were tossing money at them, showering them with exorbitant wealth. Their transfixed expressions spoke of passion and sexual attraction and he could smell the lust radiating from their hot sweaty muscular bodies.  
‘Hang on,’ it dawned on the Brit. ‘This is a gay strip club.’  
‘Well done,’ laughed Evans. ‘What gave it away? Maybe it was Havier over there in the elephant thong.’  
He was speaking as if he were a regular. Evans clearly knew names. How often had he visited before? He dared to imagine and shuddered at the thought of a stranger grinding his junk of such a pleasant, polite, introverted man.  
‘He brings me here sometimes,’ admitted Sebastian, looking up from his phone. ‘I never get involved though. Rumour has it that sometimes orgies happen.’  
‘That’s a myth,’ argued Evans. ‘You’re not allowed to fuck the strippers! It’s one of the rules.’  
‘So how come I heard six men going at it last time we came here?’  
As the night prevailed, Tom was eager to leave. These men were extremely unusual and their hip movements were off the beat of the music blasting out of the many speakers. One man came over asking for a dance. Whilst Sebastian and Tom refused, Evans accepted. He handed over 30 dollars and let the man lick his face which made Tom and Sebastian squirm and cringe inside.  
‘I think that’s enough for today,’ grinned Evans. ‘I have a throbbing boner that needs to be dealt with.’  
As they were about to leave the strip club, Tom turned around after a man almost knocked into him and he noticed a large grey railing. Curious, he walked over to it and he realised there were a set of metallic stairs leading down to a silver arena stage. On it, about three men. Multiple males were throwing money at them but one of them had a guest on stage.  
A blond yet somehow dark-haired man with enormous muscles was grinding on a 40-year old male. His hair was also short and as he bent down to sniff the man’s crotch, his perfectly round ass bulged out of his white boxers. His bare feet flashed multiple colours as the stage lit up and as he reached up to grab the pole, Tom was memorised by the erotic performer. He wasn’t like the other strippers who were dancing just because it was their job. He carried a sense of elegance and sophistication. His hands clasped hold of a metal pole and he wrapped his hairy legs around the guest’s neck and leant over his lap.  
His raging erection burst through the white boxers as Tom instantly noticed the wonderful outline of his juicy cock. It seemed to call him over, inviting him for a dance. That was when they both made eye contact and Tom gazed into the tropical blue eyes he so magically possessed but then he took a step back. He had just stood there gawking at a man and now the man was gawking at him.  
‘Tom,’ called Sebastian. ‘Are you coming or what?’  
‘Y… yes.’  
Tom walked away from the barrier and made his way to the strip club exit where he left. As he tried to sleep that night, the imagery of that blond man would not leave his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Tom had somehow found himself stood outside the gay strip club. He wasn’t forced to see the blond again. It could have been his day off and then he’d be sat in the bar like an idiot. Nevertheless, he courageously entered the building and scanned the area. His plan was to somehow spark up a conversation with the beautiful individual. How could he not want to stare into those intoxicating eyes again?  
After about five minutes of looking around the club, the blond was nowhere in sight. Feeling too awkward to walk out, he decided to take a seat by the grey railings. Multiple men approached him, asking him if he wanted to be touched and danced in front of but he ushered them away. Staring down at the table, he flicked through the menu of food they had. Nothing really took his fancy and then he spotted someone sit in the seat opposite him.  
Glaring up from his menu, he saw the blond in all his sexual divinity. His hair was still short, still seasoned with highlights of brown and his soft pink inviting lips curled up as his face smiled. The muscles shifted as he moved his arm to grab the ashtray, pulling it over to his side of the table. Tonight, he wasn’t dressed in white boxers but black leather underwear and black leather boots, going up to the top of his manly shin.  
‘My,’ the man murmured, retrieving a cigarette from his underwear pocket. ‘What a night. Could you believe I’ve thrusted my hips at 20 different men tonight?’  
‘Why… no I can’t.’  
He could. It came as no surprise that 20 men wanted that beast to give them a boner.   
‘Oi, Chris,’ yelled a man behind the bar. ‘Shouldn’t you be shaking your tight little booty?’  
‘No,’ he said, showcasing his Australian accent. ‘I’m on break for twenty minutes.’  
Plucking a yellow lighter from the other pocket, he lit his cigarette and took a drag, blue smoke escaping from his mouth.  
‘Not to be rude but why are you here? People usually go on breaks backstage or something.’  
‘Is that an invitation?’ he laughed, causing Tom to inadvertently blush. ‘Backstage is only 40 dollars. Of course, the sessions don’t last very long but if you want to see my hips in private, that’s the fee.’  
‘I thought you were on my break,’ he grinned.  
‘On a break from dancing in front of ugly men is all.’  
Taking another drag from the cigarette, he glared around the room and then shot another impulsive and suggestive look at Tom.  
‘You were here last night, weren’t you?’  
Tom was about to lie, insisting this was his first visit but Chris interrupted.  
‘I’d recognised those eyes anywhere. They’re pretty intoxicating. Look do you want to touch me or not? Its 5 dollars for a minute’s lap dance, 10 for a touch and lap dance and 40 to go backstage. VIP. All access. I don’t usually ask men for a grind; it’s usually the other way round but then again, half of the men in this place aren’t as attractive as you are.’  
‘Well thank you,’ Tom said but he was incredibly reluctant to decline. ‘I only came here to…’  
‘Find me?’ Tom’s eyes enlarged. Was it that transparently obvious? ‘I hoped you’d show you up again.’  
‘You know what,’ Tom nodded his head. ‘I do want to go backstage.’  
‘Good,’ Chris stood, stubbing out the cigarette in the dark purple plain ashtray. ‘Come on then. I don’t bite. Unless you ask.’  
Taking the man’s hand, Tom rose and followed him as they passed a few other strippers. He couldn’t help but glare at the glorious bulging ass the man had. His muscular back was all the incentive he needed.   
‘This man wants the full experience,’ Chris nodded towards the security man.  
‘Just remember the rules,’ the bald man said, glaring despondently at Tom.   
As Tom and Chris strolled through a red curtain, they began walking down a purple corridor. The walls had images of gay porn scenes and erect penises as Chris lead him into a light brown wall. A black sofa had been positioned against the wall. After being prompted by the Australian stripper to take a seat, he did. Chris slowly shut the door, adding to the already existing sexual tension.  
‘What did he mean about rules?’ Tom asked nervously.  
‘No screwing the strippers,’ Chris grabbed hold of Tom’s hand and made him place it on his abs. ‘But I’ve never been one for the rules.’  
He leaned in and kissed Tom passionately, their tongues transferring saliva for a few seconds until Tom pulled away, both his hands on the man’s broad shoulders.  
‘We’ll get in trouble!’  
‘Don’t Worry,’ he confirmed, pointing towards the door. ‘I’ve bolted it. Now tell me, are you top or bottom?’  
‘For Christ’s Sake!’  
Rolling his eyes with a huge grin, Chris turned around and started to slowly lower his tight leather underwear. His large white ass glowed in the room’s light and then he rotated, his monster cock bouncing up and down.   
‘Chris… I…’  
Then it was thrust into his mouth. At first, Tom gasped but his mouth became accustomed to the hard dick. As Chris let out a strong yet gentle moan, he placed his hands on the wall for balance. Tom couldn’t help but suck more, indulging in the sausage he had been presented. Chris felt his dick slide up and down the man’s tongue and he tried not to howl. After about a minute, he stole it from his taste buds and a little bit of pre-cum hung from Tom’s lips.  
‘Many men have been in here,’ Chris announced as Tom watched him bend down and begin to undo Tom’s shoelaces. ‘Very few have aroused me as much as you have. Be proud of that. What’s your name?’  
‘Tom,’ he just managed to wheeze out as his black shoes were thrown at the wall.  
‘Well, Tom,’ Chris kissed his socks and then undid his belt, pulling his trousers down to reveal a tasty penis. ‘Get ready.’  
He encased the dick with his mouth, saliva caressing the penile shaft. Tom’s grip on the sofa tightened as he felt his sweaty testicles press against the man’s stubble. God, this man could fit it down his throat. With his eyes closed and his focus on the D, Chris sifted the dick in and out of his mouth, engaging in the occasional staring contest with the Brit. He pressed a hand against the man’s purple shirt, before ripping it on. Taking his mouth away and pulling the trousers off, he rendered Tom completely naked.   
‘Do you… have protection?’ Tom said, knowing what was coming next.  
Chris walked over to the drawer and put a condom around his penis. Turning Tom over on his front, he then applied the thick lube, lathering the item. Then, he jumped on top of the man and separating his ass cheeks, slipped the little monster in. Tom let out a shrill cry but Chris giggled as he stuck it in further.  
‘Try not to scream,’ Chris said. ‘Although I wouldn’t blame you. Most of the men I’ve fucked couldn’t handle by 8 inches.’  
As he went deeper into the man’s ass, Tom felt the sweat and heat of the moment. Chris’ leather boots pressed against his naked skin as he felt his prostate squash as a huge dick touched it. He held his head back, feeling his quiff touch the Australian’s chin.   
The cock was going in faster and faster as Chris could barely contain himself. Tom had to grab hold of the arm of the sofa and Chris had to tighten his grip around the man’s shoulders. Tom couldn’t help but cry out as he felt his dick press against the sofa.   
‘Take it, bitch,’ Chris cried out and the sofa shook.   
Unexpectedly, Chris leaned in closer and taking his dick out, he felt it about to burst. Whisking his condom off just in time, he watched as semen darted onto Tom’s back and then he stood up and then licked it up.  
Grabbing hold of Tom’s ankles he turned him on his side and started sucking him off again. Rubbing Tom’s testicles with his fingers, he took note of the rising balls and glaring up at a screaming Tom, he felt the cum shoot at the back of his throat and he waiting until Tom had ejaculated fully and then he took his mouth away and swallowed.  
Tom reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar notes when Chris made him put it back in.  
‘Babe,’ he smiled. ‘I’m a stripper. Not a prostitute.’

‘No way,’ Evans couldn’t believe it as he sipped his coffee in the café. ‘You mean, you and the stripper guy actually did it?’  
‘Yep.’  
‘Woah,’ said Evans. ‘I wish something like what would happen to me.’


End file.
